Conventionally, a car such as an automobile is equipped with a plurality of functions, e.g. an air conditioner, an audio device and a navigation device.
As such a car, the following configuration is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). That is, a touch-panel-type liquid crystal display instrument (display unit), i.e. a touch display is provided on a center cluster located at the center of an instrument panel of the car. Images for an operating state of the air conditioner and a map of the navigation device or the like and operational menus of the air conditioner and the navigation device are displayed on the liquid crystal display instrument. By touch operations of a plurality of operational buttons (touch-sensitive operational buttons each indicating its operational content) of the operational menus, a setting/change of operating condition of the air conditioner and a changeover of image state displayed on the liquid crystal display instrument are controlled.